


The 10 Reasons (A CK9C Fanfic)

by ritapitasunshine



Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritapitasunshine/pseuds/ritapitasunshine
Summary: Rita and her friends are in the car going to a convention. Rita confesses her lovely for the other.
Relationships: Boyfriend and girlfriend
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	The 10 Reasons (A CK9C Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfic and ps it may be a little short at first but hey! I wanted to write this.

It was a sunny day and Rita was in the car with her friends Will and Jorge, as well as her brother Charlie. She was listening to music and chatting with everyone in the car. “Are you guys excited?” She said. They all nodded.

Will held Rita close to him and took a picture with her. Jorge and Charlie chuckled. “You guys are silly.” Jorge smiles at Rita and Will.

Rita looked over at Jorge nervously. She knew what was wrong. She looked out the window and held back tears. Jorge noticed this and his hand reached to Rita’s lap. “Hey K-9. Don’t cry! Cheer up. What’s got you down?” He flashed Rita his signature smile. She looked at him and almost held his hand. “Go ahead. Hold my hand.” He smiled grabbing her hand holding it tight. 

Rita held his hand and just sat there scared. “Don’t worry, K-9. You don’t have to talk but I’ll be right here when you do.” He smiles. “It’s okay.”


End file.
